


Once and Forever

by hanmagaewon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, NEETwin, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmagaewon/pseuds/hanmagaewon
Summary: Trong khoảnh khắc cuối cùng còn ở cạnh nhau, Levi đã cầu xin Erwin tha thứ một người duy nhất mà gã đã thề sẽ chẳng thể xá tội: bản thân gã.Translate with author's permission.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	Once and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once and Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802303) by [DarkCyradis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCyradis/pseuds/DarkCyradis). 



> Mình cũng đăng nó trên Wordpress (https://nhanuoigau.wordpress.com/2020/08/15/vtrans-eruri-attack-on-titan-once-and-forever/) và Wattpad (https://my.w.tt/qxK4DqQhY8)  
> I also published it on Wordpress (https://nhanuoigau.wordpress.com/2020/08/15/vtrans-eruri-attack-on-titan-once-and-forever/) and Wattpad (https://my.w.tt/qxK4DqQhY8)  
> Dịch với sự cho phép của tác giả  
> Translate with author's permission

Những bức tường lửa gào thét như thể một con quái vật đang sống dậy, và hàng ngàn tán cây đổ rạp che mất lối đi. Cuối cùng, bọn họ cũng đã tìm ra cách để kìm chân bầy Titan—một cách tuyệt vọng. Cả một phi đội đã chết ngoại trừ một thành viên của Trinh sát Binh đoàn—bởi một sự ngẫu nhiên kì lạ khiến thiết bị cơ động của gã bị mất thăng bằng vầ khiến gã bị mắc kẹt dưới những tán cây—Đoàn trưởng Erwin Smith, và chuyện ấy xảy ra khi gã đã đưa ra những mệnh lệnh cuối cùng để đảm bảo lũ Titan sẽ không thể tóm được Eren, Hanji và phần còn lại của Trinh sát Binh đoàn, để họ có thể mang lại chiến thắng cho nhân loại một lần và mãi mãi.

“Tôi không nghĩ khói xuất phát từ đây đâu,” Levi trầm ngâm nhìn lưỡi lửa đang quét sạch thung lũng dưới chân họ.

“Khói không phải là thứ ta nên lo lắng bây giờ—chúng ta đang bị thiếu oxy,” Erwin nói, từ từ ngồi xuống trong đớn đau và tựa vào bức tường của cái hang động nhỏ bé mà cả hai đang nép vào. Thật đúng thế, bởi lẽ mọi chuyện sẽ chẳng kéo dài được bao lâu trước khi oxy trở nên cạn sạch trong cái không gian chật hẹp này khi đủ loại nhiên liệu đang được đốt phía ngoài kia. Nhưng ít nhất, đây sẽ là một cái chết êm dịu hơn việc bị thiêu sống ở ngoài kia.

Erwin ngồi yên trên tấm áo choàng Trinh sát Binh đoàn đã nhuốm màu tăm tối, cố gắng tìm lấy cho mình chút thoải mái ở cái vị trí mình đang dừng chân. Một trong hai chân gã đã nát tan và ướt máu khi trốn chạy khỏi những tán cây ngã đổ trước đó, nhưng có lẽ một trong số đó đã va phải gã và trong cú va chạm đấy (và cả chuyện xuất huyết nội do cú va chạm đó gây ra nữa) đã khiến gã đau đớn đến nhường này bây giờ. Hoặc ít ra—nó là phần lớn nguyên do gây nên cái nỗi đau _về thể xác_ mà gã phải gánh chịu lúc này. Cái chết của gã ngay lúc này đây, trước thềm dẫn đến chiến thắng vĩ đại nhất của nhân loại, đã là nhiều hơn những gì gã mong đợi—và trên thực tế, _được nhấn mạnh rằng_ —sẽ đền đáp cho tất thảy những gì kinh khủng mà gã đã gieo trên cõi đời này. Nhưng còn cái chết của Levi… Levi, ngay cả khi đã chiến đấu trên tiền tuyến một cách dũng cảm suốt những phút giây cuối cùng của cuộc chiến—vẫn không mảy may mang một vết thương nặng nề nào…

Erwin hiểu rõ hơn tất thảy, rằng Levi đã tuân theo chính xác những quyết định của Erwin, lập một cạm bẫy đầy lửa ở nơi này và quay trở lại đây để kết thúc đời mình ngay cạnh gã—khiến cả nỗi đau về thể xác của gã đã chơi vơi ở nơi nao, chỉ còn những âm ỉ trong đáy lòng. Nhưng gã hay, hơn tất thảy những kẻ khác, rằng gã chẳng thể yêu cầu Levi trốn thoát một mình, để mình gã ở lại nơi đây, tự giải quyết những món nợ vốn đã chẳng còn hạn cuối từ lâu của riêng mình.

Cả hai thực chất đã có một cuộc trò chuyện tương tự như thế vào vài ngày trước, khi Levi đã ngang nhiên đặt tính mạng của mình lên bàn cân của số mệnh khi nhảy vào giữa bầy Titan hung hãn, điên cuồng để cứu một Erwin đang bị mắc kẹt—một mối nguy hiểm rõ ràng sẽ ảnh hưởng đến sự sống còn của chiến binh mạnh nhất nhân loại, điều mà một Lei của quá khứ sẽ chẳng bao giờ chấp nhận đánh đổi. Và khi Erwin cố khuyên nhủ anh vì sự liều lĩnh của mình khi đó, Levi đã khiến gã ngạc nhiên vì câu trả lời của mình.

“Người cũng đang khiến bản thân mình phải đối mặt với nguy hiểm khi đưa ra kế hoạch tái chiếm Tường Maria đấy thôi,” anh nói. “Và nếu người nghĩ loài người đã tiến đủ xa để không cần đến sự hiện diện của người, thì công bằng mà nói, họ cũng chẳng cần đến tôi làm gì.”

Khi Erwin nhìn anh, và mọi chuyện trôi vào im lặng, thì Levi lại tiếp tục. “Nếu người cứ tiếp tục nuông chiều cái ước mơ ích kỷ ấy của mình, thì tôi cũng sẽ làm tương tự như vậy. Và với tôi, điều ấy có nghĩa là đánh đổi bất cứ điều gì và tất thảy mọi thứ để giữ người sống tiếp. Dẫu cho người còn hữu dụng cho nhân loại hay không.”

Sau vài ba ngày nghiền ngẫm về tất thảy những lời trao đổi giữa họ về việc chống lại cái chết và có một chiến thắng rực rỡ trước Titan Quái thú và những đồng minh của hắn, Erwin đã đưa đến một kết luận bất ngờ rằng gã nghĩ Levi đã đúng— _không ai_ trong họ giờ phút này còn cần thiết cho sự tồn vong của nhân loại nữa. Và nhường nào họ càng tiến đến gần chiến thắng, Eren, Hanji và những chiến binh mới tuyển sẽ dần thay thế bọn họ, Erwin và Levi đã thật sự hết trách nhiệm rồi. Và vì thế, cả hai có thể chết đi vào bất kì lúc nào họ muốn.

 _Thật hài hước làm sao rằng chúng ta lại chọn lấy cái cơ hội được chết ấy quá sớm_ , Erwin đã nghĩ thế khi gã quan sát Levi mở nắp bình ga rỗng và rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ.

“Vậy chúng ta còn bao lâu?” Levi hỏi, tiến tới để ngồi kế gã sau khi bỏ lại hết tất cả những thiết bị chiến đấu ở ngoài cửa hang.

“Tôi không chắc,” Erwin trả lời. “Dựa trên kích thước của hang động và sức nóng của ngọn lửa, tôi đoán là chúng ta sẽ còn vài giờ. Nửa ngày là nhiều nhất, nhưng ngọn lửa này đã cháy đủ lâu để không cần chất dẫn nữa rồi.”

“Ồ. Vậy thì ổn thôi,” Levi khẽ nhún vai, cúi người và ngồi cạnh Erwin ở phía chưa bị thương của gã.

“Vậy, chúng ta nên làm gì đến lúc đó đây?” Erwin hỏi, cố gắng giữ giọng mình vui vẻ, ít nhất là trông có vẻ thế. Đã rất lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối gã vui vẻ như thế, và dẫu cho gã cảm thấy hối hận biết bao vì đã kéo Levi đến đây cùng mình, thì linh hồn gã vẫn đang hân hoan theo một cách nào đó. Gã cuối cùng cũng đã đạt được mục tiêu tưởng chừng như chẳng thể vào khoảnh khắc cuối đời mình như thế, mặc kệ tất cả những điều kì lạ đã diễn ra. Loài người có một tương lai khác, và gã đã chỉnh thẳng con đường sai lầm trong cả đời này của mình như thế. ít nhất giờ đây, cha gã đã có thể chết trong bình yên.

 _Có lẽ sự nhẹ nhàng mà gã đang nếm thử này đây là bình yên chăng?_ Erwin nghĩ. Và gã quay sang Levi, nhìn anh dịu dàng, để rồi nhận ra người tình của mình cũng đang nghiêng đầu ngắm nhìn, cùng gương mặt trống rỗng như mọi khi.

“Vết thương của người sao rồi?” Levi hỏi. “Muốn tôi nắn lại chăn hộ không?”

Erwin lắc đầu. “Chẳng cần phải lo lắng về chuyện này bây giờ đâu. Nó không đau đến mức đấy nếu tôi gắng chịu đựng.”

Levi lại nhún vai, khoanh tay trước ngực. “Thế hợp với người hơn đấy,” anh bảo, rồi ghé đầu nhẹ nhàng lên một bên vai của Erwin. Sự ngại ngùng bé xíu ấy đã sưởi ấm trái tim gã. Và gã dành tặng người tình mình một nụ cười thành thật, khi choàng tay quanh eo anh, kéo anh lại gần mình hơn. Levi ngay lập tức tiến lại gần gã hơn, để mái đầu của mình thoải mái tựa lên vai Erwin.

“Chúng ta thật sự làm được rồi, hửm?” Erwin thì thầm

“Yeah,” Levi đồng ý.

Erwin lại cân nhắc chuyện tiếp tục việc này—buông thả cho tất cả những thanh thản và mệt mỏi của gã khiến linh hồn gã như đang trượt dài cùng những cảm xúc rối ren trong đáy lòng, và gã tự hỏi liệu những bạn bè và cấp dưới còn sống sót của mình sẽ lại làm gì trong một thế giới mới khác. Nhưng sau một khoảng lặng dài, khi bàn tay gã thầm lặng vuốt ve những đường nét cứng nhắc trên đôi vai của Levi, thì trái tim gã lại níu hoài cái cảm giác muốn thử cố gắng thêm một lần nữa.

“Levi,” gã bảo, “tôi biết em hết gas rồi, nhưng tôi nghĩ một trong những bình gas của tôi vẫn chưa bị hư hỏng nặng lắm đâu. Nếu em kiểm tra lại, có thể em sẽ—”

“Bỏ cuộc đi, Erwin,” Levi nói ngắn gọn. “Tôi sẽ không đi đâu cả.”

Erwin thở dài, và cái dư vị đắng ngắt thấm vào hơi thở của gã nhưng lại được gột rửa đi ngay sau đó. “Được rồi, Levi,” gã bảo, và gã đã từ bỏ luôn việc thuyết phục Levi. Bàn tay gã đưa lên, luồn vào những sợi tóc dày màu xám tro và mềm mượt đến ngạc nhiên của anh. “Tôi chỉ ước giá như tôi có thể giúp em nếm thử mùi vị tự do ở ngoài đấy. Không còn titans, không còn những bức tường…” _Không còn một tôi phải giữ em lại để khiến em phải đối mặt với cái cuộc sống như địa ngục này,_ gã tự thêm vào trong im lặng.

Gã nhận ra Levi đang nhún vai khi tựa vào mình.

“Để lũ nhóc ấy khám phá nó đi,” anh nói đơn giản. “Tôi ổn thôi.”

“Nhưng vẫn…” Erwin vùi má mình vào những sợi tóc mềm mượt ấy. Gã thậm chí còn ngửi thấy mù thoang thoảng của hương xà phòng mùi hoa oải hương mà Levi thích nhất giữa mùi gỗ cháy âm ỉ đang bao vây lấy cả hai. “Tôi chỉ ước giá như có _điều gì đó_ tôi có thể trao cho em, bởi tôi đã cướp đoạt đi từ em mạng sống và cả sự tự do của em nữa.” Gã thở dài. “Nó chỉ trông có vẻ không hợp để ban thưởng cho em một cái chết trong cái hang động này sau tất cả những điều em làm cho loài người.”

“Nếu chúng ta cứ phải chơi trò này, thì tôi sẽ nói điều tương tự, thậm chí còn nhiều hơn nữa về anh, Erwin,” Levi bảo. Erwin lại thở dài lần nữa.

“Bởi vậy nên chúng ta chẳng cần phải giả dối với nhau gì nữa vào lúc này,” gã bảo, phảng phất trên môi một nụ cười buồn. “Hãy đồng ý rằng dẫu cho chúng ta nghĩ người còn lại trong cả hai xứng đáng với thứ gì, thì thực tế đây là cách mà Định mệnh đối xử với chúng ta, và mọi thứ là thế.”

Levi ngẩng đầu và nhìn vào đôi mắt gã. “Mọi chuyện công bằng rồi đấy.”

Erwin gật đầu và tựa trán mình vào Levi, suy nghĩ về những điều mà ít ra gã có thể là để giây phút cuối đời của Levi ít ra có thể chứa đôi chút lãng mạn khi người tình của gã đột nhiên ngẩng đầu.

“Thật ra,” Levi nói, đứng dậy để có thể đối diện với gã, “có _một_ điều tôi muốn cầu xin người.”

“Ồ?” Erwin hỏi, đầy kinh ngạc. Levi hiếm khi cầu xin gã làm một điều gì đó. “Chuyện gì thế?”

“Ừ thì…” Levi bắt đầu. Anh ngập ngừng đôi chút, và rồi cuối cùng anh cũng đưa ra quyết định của riêng mình. Ngẩng đầu và xoáy sâu vào đôi mắt của Erwin, anh nói, “Hãy xem như đây là yêu cầu cuối cùng của tôi dành cho người, để ban thưởng cho những chuyện tôi đã làm để giúp người đạt được mục tiêu của mình…”

Erwin lại càng kinh ngạc hơn bởi những gì anh nói, nhưng gã chỉ gật đầu, và đôi mắt xanh ngàn bỗng dưng trở nên nghiêm túc, và tất cả sự tập trung của gã chỉ còn gói gọn trong bóng hình của Levi. “Nó tôi nghe đi. Bất cứ điều gì tôi có thể trao cho em trước giây phút cuối cùng này, tôi đều sẽ làm, tôi thề. Và ngay cả sau đó, tôi sẽ trao cho em bất kì thứ gì còn lại, dù cho chúng ta có đang ở đâu.”

Levi gật đầu. “Ổn thôi. Nhưng có một điều mà tôi muốn người trao cho tôi ngay bây giờ, ngay tại đây.”

“Được thôi. Đó là gì?”

“Sự tha thứ của người,” Levi bảo, và anh chẳng hề nao núng trước ánh nhìn của Erwin.

Lông mày gã đang nhướng cao trong kinh ngạc.

“Sự tha thứ của tôi?” gã lặp lại. “Nhưng… chẳng có chuyện gì em đã làm là sai khiến em phải cầu xin sự tha thứ của tôi. Và nếu có, _tôi_ sẽ yêu cầu em—”

“Tôi muốn người tha thứ cho _bản thân người_ ,” Levi cắt ngang gã, ánh nhìn của anh vẫn chăm chú, và anh cắn chặt đôi môi nhợt nhạt của mình. Khi những biểu hiện trên gương mặt của Erwin thay đổi, và cái cảm giác về sự xa cách và căm ghét bản thân của gã trở lại, anh lại tiếp tục, “Đó là phần thưởng cho tôi. Đó là thứ người vẫn còn nợ tôi.”

Erwin quay đi, và đôi mắt xanh của gã nhòa nhạt, gã cắn chặt môi để duy trì cái gương mặt nghiêm nghĩ mà gã mang đây. Levi hiểu, gã đang cân nhắc những lựa chọn của mình—coi chuyện này là một trò đùa, xem cái yêu cầu cuối cùng này là một thứ gì đó chẳng đáng nặng nề trong cái giây phút cuối cùng này. Nhưng dường như, _bởi vì_ đây là cơ hội cuối cùng để cả hai còn có thể lắng nghe giọng nhau, hay do cái quá khứ thật dài mà cả hai đã ở cạnh nhau, chia sẻ những điều tốt đẹp và xấu xa cùng nhau, gã dường như đang cẩn trọng lựa chọn, cơ hội cuối cùng, để trả lời anh thật lòng.

“Tôi lo ngại đó không phải là thứ mà tôi có thể cho em được,” gã bảo, đôi mắt chôn chặt vào đay lòng của Levi. “Không bao giờ.”

Nhưng Levi chỉ đơn giản gật đầu. “Tôi đoán người sẽ bảo thế. Nhưng liệu người có nghĩ sau nhường ấy năm với những điều tồi tệ mà tôi phải trải qua, tôi lại đánh đổi nó với một cái giá nhỏ bé?” Anh nhún vai. “Tôi biết điều tôi đòi hỏi là rất khó khăn với người so với tất cả những điều khủng khiếp mà chúng ta đã chiêm nghiệm. Nhưng đó chính là điều mà tôi cầu xin ở người.”

Erwin lắc đầu. “Levi, tôi hiểu điều mà em đang cố làm. Nhưng nói thẳng thắng thì—tôi không xứng đáng với điều đó. Tôi biết điều đó thật khó nghe, nhưng tôi không xứng.”

Đôi mắt của Levi dao động, nhưng giọng anh chẳng suy chuyển. “Người nghĩ tôi bận tâm sao?” anh bảo, khẽ nhún vai. “Chuyện người có xứng đáng hay không chẳng liên quan đến tôi. Tôi yêu cầu người làm thế vì đấy là điều _tôi_ muốn.”

“Nhưng—"

“Cứ sửa lại nếu tôi nói sai,” Levi chen vào, “nhưng không phải chúng ta đang nói về phần thưởng _của tôi_? Về điều mà _tôi_ muốn từ người sao?”

Erwin cau mày, đôi mắt gã trở nên thận trọng. Sau vài phút ngập ngừng, gã nói một cách nghiêm túc, “Điều đó không công bằng, khi em yêu cầu tôi làm việc đó cho em, Levi.”

“Tại sao?” Levi nói nhẹ tênh. “Bởi vì người biết đó là điều duy nhất trên thế gian này tôi mong ước và đáng lẽ ra người phải trao nó cho tôi?”

Erwin khẽ càu nhàu, đôi mắt gã nhắm chặt và quai hàm cứng đờ, như thể điều Levi nói là thứ gì đấy quá đớn đau với gã. Levi lại tiếp tục nắm lấy lợi thế của mình.

“Người là một kẻ thông minh, Erwin. Hiển nhiên, người sẽ biết khi có một kẻ yêu người nhiều đến nhường ấy như cái cách tôi yêu người, kẻ ấy sẽ khao khát điều gì. Người biết điều duy nhất trên thế giới này sẽ khiến tôi hạnh phúc là gì, và tôi xứng đáng để nhận được điều ấy cho tất thảy những việc mình đã làm thế nào. Người _biết,_ Erwin ạ.”

“Nhưng tôi… tôi _chẳng thể_ cho em điều ấy,” Hơi thở của Erwin bỗng dưng ngột ngạt, và cái lắng lo đang nhuốm màu giọng gã. “Tôi chẳng thể cho em điều ấy được.”

“Và mọi chuyện _đúng_ là như thế, Erwin. Người luôn có cách nào đó để kể về mọi câu chuyện – những câu chuyện đã làm khuấy động giới quân đội, chiến thắng hàng vạn trái tim, để đạt được mục đích của người. Vì vậy, kể cho tôi nghe đi Erwin… về cái cách mà câu chuyện này sẽ kết thúc như thế nào? Kể tôi nghe chẳng phải với tư cách là chính bản thân người, mà dưới góc nhìn của một kẻ kể chuyện. Dưới góc nhìn của một vị Chúa.”

Erwin quay đầu, ngắm nhìn Levi đang đứng sau lưng gã bằng ánh mắt lo âu.

“Levi, tôi ghét việc phải nghe những điều ấy từ em—”

“Tôi không phải là một kẻ tuẫn đạo, Erwin. Người biết điều ấy mà,” Levi bảo, ánh mắt anh vẫn lạnh lẽo như mọi khi. “Nhưng liệu có một tôn giáo mà tôi sẽ tuân theo và tin tưởng suốt cả đời này, thì đó là người.”

“Tôi chẳng thể gánh vác ngần ấy trách nhiệm đâu—”

“—Và người đã có thể. Vậy nên… dù người có ao ước điều này hay không, với tư cách là vị Chúa của tôi, tôi xin người hãy trao cho kẻ mà tôi yêu sự tha thứ.”

“Dừng lại—”

“Tôi cầu xin vị Chúa của mình hãy thứ tội cho kẻ mà tôi yêu,” Levi nhẫn nại, xoay người và tiến về phía Erwin, khi gã đang dựa vào bức tường, cố né tránh ánh nhìn của anh và dường như đang nép mình bởi những ngôn từ mềm mại vẫn đang tuôn ra chẳng ngừng từ đôi môi của Levi. “Tha thứ cho người ấy. Tha thứ cho tất cả những điều mà người ấy đã làm, tha thứ cho tất thảy những điều mà người ấy nghĩ mình sẽ chẳng xứng đáng nhận được sự tha thứ. Cho tất cả những điều xấu xa và tốt đẹp mà người ấy đã làm mà chẳng tự hào, mà chẳng được khen thưởng, mà chẳng có sự tha thứ của chính người. Cho tất cả những kẻ mà người ấy đã cứu, ngay bây giờ và ngay cả trong tương lai, tôi xin người hãy thứ tội và cứu người ấy. Cứu người đàn ông mà tôi yêu.”

Lúc này, Levi đã khuỵu gối ngay trước mặt Erwin. Anh nắm lấy đôi vai rộng lớn của gã với tất cả dịu dàng và kiên định, trước khi cất tiếng và kể về những chuyện khác. “Ngay cả khi người ấy nghĩ anh ta không xứng đáng với điều này, tôi vẫn muốn người tìm thấy được bình yên, tôi muốn người trở nên hạnh phúc. Có lẽ sẽ chẳng công bằng gì với tôi khi ước những điều này, nhưng tình yêu nào cần phải công bằng. Nó chẳng bao giờ như vậy cả. Và nó _không cần_ phải công bằng.” Đến đây, Levi dừng lại và đưa đôi bàn tay bé nhỏ, gầy gò âu yếm gương mặt của Erwin. Và gã từ từ ngẩng cầm để ánh nhìn của cả hai bện chặt vào nhau.

Nỗi ám ảnh in hằn trong đôi mắt xanh trời nhuốm màu buồn thương, trao cho anh ánh nhìn chần chừ mà Levi hiếm khi nhìn thấy sau ngần ấy năm quen biết đang hiển hiện trên gương mặt vị Chỉ huy. Và hiển nhiên, chẳng có điều gì là không thể lường trước được—bởi tất thảy những liều lĩnh, điên cuồng và lòng dũng cảm đáng kinh ngạc mà gã đã dành khi đối mặt với những kẻ thù không đội trời chung đã làm linh hồn gã đớn đau và vụn vỡ đến nhường nào, và cái linh hồn ấy đang chôn vùi trong xác thân của một kẻ tuyệt vời đến nhường này. Một Erwin với trái tim run rẩy vì đớn đau trong lồng ngực khi chứng kiến cảnh những quá phụ mất chồng, những cha mẹ mất con vì những người lính ấy đã thiệt mạng. Một Erwin đã căm ghét biết bao những lợi thế chẳng công bằng của mình về cả kích thước cơ thể, sức mạnh và địa vị xã hội để bắt giữ và khuất phục Levi—hoang dã và từ do—hàng năm về trước. Một Erwin chẳng ngần ngại việc trở nên thoải mái và thành thật mỗi lúc ở cạnh những người bạn của mình như gã của những ngày vẫn còn đến trường, và buồn thương đến ngần ấy khi nhận ra sự nghi kị và dè dặt trong đáy mắt của bọn họ.

Và có những chuyện còn nhiều hơn như thế—một Erwin vẫn luôn âm thầm yêu mến cái cảm giác được đi bộ trên một con phố với đầy hương thơm ngọt ngào và ngắm nhìn những chiếc bánh nhỏ xíu qua khung cửa sổ. Một Erwin yêu cái cảm giác nhẵn nhụi và sắc gọn của những mẩu giấy chạm vào da thịt mình, thích được ôm choàng những chiếc gối mềm mại nhất và nằm dài lên nó đầy khoan khoái như thể một chú mèo đang tắm mình dưới ánh mặt trời. Levi biết tất thảy những điều ấy, thấu hiểu tất cả những điều ấy—và anh đoán rằng gã chẳng cho phép mình thể hiện tất thảy những mặt này. Và bây giờ, mọi thứ đang ở đây—những nút thắt chứa đầy nỗi buồn và đớn đau, chôn vùi tất thảy những cảm xúc thật sự đã ẩn sau trong đáy lòng của Erwin—rằng anh sẽ nâng niu và dịu lại đáy lòng gã bằng tất cả những gì có thể.

Nên anh tiếp tục, đầy kiên định.

“Tình yêu không đòi hỏi phải công bằng,” anh lặp lại, và nhìn thẳng vào đáy mắt của Erwin. “Và đó là tất cả những gì mà đáy lòng tôi thỉnh cầu—tôi muốn người đàn ông tôi yêu được tự do, và xác thân người ấy ngã xuống mà chẳng mang trong mình nỗi đau đớn. Tôi muốn người tha thứ cho người ấy. Tha thứ cho người ấy đi, Erwin.”

Erwin nhìn anh, khẽ co người lại nhưng chẳng thể tránh đi ánh nhìn đang bện chặt của cả hai. Gã vẫn đang buồn bã và tuyệt vọng—tội lỗi, sợ hãi, tự ghê tởm, và mãnh liệt đang khóa chặt trong đôi mắt gã—nhưng Levi vẫn thấy những mảnh vỡ đang chực chờ bên bờ sụp đổ; một vết nứt trên bức tường.

“Tha thứ cho người ấy đi, Erwin,” anh lặp lại, dịu dàng. “Tha thứ cho bản thân người. Vì tôi. Xin người.”

Và cuối cùng, khi những lời Levi nói đã chạm đến sau chót trong cái chênh vênh của Erwin—khi tất thảy những điều còn bỏ ngỏ đang ào ạt trào ra từ đôi mắt xám kia, thấm đẫm vào những vết nứt đang chực trào từ bức tường ngỡ như vững chắc hệt kim cương trong trái tim gã—Erwin đã đầu hàng.

“Levi,” gã thì thầm, giọng nói vỡ toang cùng những giọt nước mắt không ngừng ùa ra từ đáy mắt, ướt đẫm đôi gò má của gã và chẳng hề ngừng lại. Gã bắt đầu nấc lên, nhẹ nhàng, nhưng sau đó những tiếng nức nở bỗng trở nên tắt nghẹn, và gã vùi mặt mình vào lồng ngực của Levi, cảm nhận cái vòng tay đang siết chặt lấy thân mình. Gã chẳng nghi ngờ gì đâu, rằng cái xác thân dẫu nhỏ bé kia vẫn luôn đủ mạnh mẽ để chống đỡ tất thảy đau thương cho gã, trước cái sức nặng của một trái tim thổn thức cùng tất cả những gì ghê tởm nhất, và cái tâm hồn đen đặc của gã đang trào ra khỏi vỏ, với tất cả những buồn bã và đớn đau. Gã cho phép mình thổn thức trước anh, khi bản thân gã chưa từng đồng ý với việc mình sẽ làm điều ấy trước đây, và gã luôn chôn vùi tất cả nỗi đau của mình mà chẳng hề tìm kiếm hay đón nhận bất kì sự giúp đỡ từ ai khác trong suốt đời mình.

“Levi… Levi…” gã lặp lại, giọng gã run rẩy vì những tiếng nấc bật ra. Levi vỗ về những rơi vỡ của gã, và chấp nhận tất thảy một cách hài lòng. Khi nỗi buồn trong tâm trí Erwin dần lặng đi, Levi càng siết chặt gã hơn, như thể anh đang nâng niu một điều gì ấy bé nhỏ và quý giá, một điều gì để nâng niu và trân trọng. Những động chạm của anh vỗ về da thịt gã trần trụi, làm Erwin cảm thấy tất thảy những dịu dàng của người gã yêu một cách rõ ràng hơn hết, và gã cảm thấy bản than mình như đang thoát khỏi cái vỏ rỗng ban đầu ấy một lần nữa. Liệu gã có thật sự cần những săn sóc này đến thế chứ? Tất cả tình yêu này—tất cả sự dịu dàng này. Tuy vậy, gã nghĩ rằng mình đã hiểu được sự tôn trọng của Levi và (gã thừa nhận) tình yêu _sâu sắc_ mà Levi dành cho mình, những điều mà trước đây luôn nhạt nhòa giữa những chất chồng khác của đời gã.

 _Có thể chứ?_ Erwin nghĩ. _Liệu sẽ có một ai ngoài đó nâng niu gã nhiều đến nhường ấy như Levi không?_

Điều đó tưởng chừng như là một thứ gì đấy thật mới lạ với tâm trí gã. Khi gã nghĩ về cách mà Levi lo lắng cho gã… Điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc dù gã có trở thành một kẻ yếu đuối hay vô dụng, thì gã vẫn quan trọng với Levi—quan trọng hơn cả mạng sống và danh dự và nghĩa vụ và chiến thắng và cả sự sống còn của loài người; hơn cả công lý và những điều công bằng và những điều anh xứng đáng được nhận—những điều ấy chẳng còn quan trọng. Levi cầu nguyện cho gã những điều _trên cả_ thứ gã đáng được nhận. _Vậy ra đây là tình yêu_ , Erwin nghĩ. Niềm biết ơn và hân hoan đã tràn ngập đáy lòng gã trong giây phút ấy, khi gã cảm thấy những ấm áp trong đáy mắt của Levi, mời gọi linh hồn gã ghé lại nơi ấy như thể đó sẽ là vị trí mà hồn gã ấp ôm cả đời—như thể mọi thứ vẫn luôn ở đó chờ đợi gã đến, và động lực thật sự đằng sau tất thảy mọi điều mà anh làm chính là Erwin Smith.

“Một lần và mãi mãi,” gã nói, vuốt ve gò má của Levi khi ánh mắt của cả hai níu chặt vào nhau. “Tình yêu này, Levi ạ… sẽ chẳng bao giờ biến mất. Vượt qua khi tôi trút hơi thở cuối cùng, vượt qua cả cuộc sống đang đến hồi kết này, tình yêu tôi dành cho em sẽ vang vọng khắp cả thiên đàng đến vĩnh hằng.”

Một phần trong bộ não của Erwin đã ghi nhận rằng gã vừa nói ra một thứ gì đó lãng mạn hơn những gì gã nghĩ, nhưng trong tất cả những điều chất chứa trong trái tim gã lúc ấy, gã biết mình đã nói ra tất thảy những điều ấy rồi.

Ngạc nhiên làm sao, Levi trông có vẻ thấu hiểu những gì gã đã nói. Và thay vì trêu chọc gã, anh bật cười, đơn giản nỏi, “Tôi cũng vậy.” Gương mặt anh dãn ra, ôn hòa, và chỉ riêng điều ấy thôi đã thể hiện tất thảy những cảm xúc trong đáy lòng anh hệt như những lời Erwin đã nói. Đó là yên bình, là hạnh phúc trong đôi mắt kia. Và đó là điều ấm áp nhất mà Erwin từng chứng kiến—hoặc ít nhất, đó là vì gã chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy _bất cứ điều gì_ ấm áp đến thế trong cõi đời này.

“Levi”, Erwin lại thì thầm, trượt cánh tay mình bao phủ lấy Levi và kéo anh lại gần hơn, khi cánh tay của Levi cũng phủ lấy thân gã, và hơi thở của cả hai chưa bao giờ tắt lịm. Họ ngồi kề nhau, và khi hơi ấm của Levi vương vấn quanh gã, Erwin chưa bao giờ cảm thấy yên bình đến thế.

 _Vậy ra đây là điều mà Levi đã khao khát nhiều đến vậy cho gã,_ gã nhận ra, cảm giác biết ơn lại tràn đầy trong trái tim

“Tôi yêu em, Levi,” gã nói.

“Tôi cũng yêu người, Erwin,” Levi đáp lại.

Chẳng còn câu tạm biệt hay lời cảm ơn nào bật ra từ hai người nữa. Cả hai chỉ ngồi đấy, tận hưởng cái dịu dàng của nhau, và cả hai trái tim kia đang đập hoàn hảo cùng một nhịp. Những ngọn lửa kia rồi lại sẽ lại lụi tàn, và đó là cách mà Hanji và đội của cô đã tìm thấy họ, bên cạnh nhau, hai mái đầu tựa vào nhau và đôi mắt nhắm chặt ngay vào cái khoảnh khắc oxy đã cạn kiệt.

“Có vẻ họ đã rời khỏi thế giới này cùng nhau một cách yên bình,” Hanji nói, mỉm cười, và giọng nói của cô run rẩy khi đưa tay vuốt ve gò má họ lần cuối.

“Chỉ huy,” Moblit thì thầm, chuyền cho cô một chiếc khăn tay từ phía sau lưng.

“Cảm ơn, Mo,” cô nói, nhận lấy nó, và lau sạch đi những giọt nước mắt trên khóe mi. Khi xoay người lại, trên gương mặt ấy chỉ còn một nụ cười buồn bã.

“Tôi mừng vì họ không chết cháy,” cô nói. “Và họ đang ở cùng nhau.” Cất bước ra khỏi hang

“Hai người anh hùng vĩ đại nhất trong cuộc chiến chống lại Titan đã nằm xuống tại đây, những người đã mang trên vai những gánh nặng mỏi mệt nhất để kết thúc cuộc chiến chống lại Titan một lần và mãi mãi. Nhưng chúng ta vẫn còn nợ họ nhiều hơn những gì họ đã để lại nơi đây. Vào ngày hôm ấy, ngày cuối cùng của một trận chiến thật dài, họ là pháo đài vững chắc nhất chống đỡ cho hi vọng của nhân loại, nhưng họ đã phải chịu đựng vị trí quá lâu vì chúng ta. Vì tất cả những gì họ đã làm, những gì họ đã cống hiến, từ đây và cả về sau, chúng ta phải cảm ơn và nghiêng mình trước họ! Những người lính dũng cảm của Trinh sát Binh đoàn, hiến dâng trái tim của bạn!”

Những cánh tay đặt lên ngực trái khi ấy có lẽ còn nhiều hơn những gì mà Chỉ huy Smith đã từng được nhận vào những ngày gã còn sống, nhưng Hanji hi vọng rằng, ở một nơi nào đấy, Erwin có thể nhìn thấy họ và tự hào. Sau khi giải tán nhóm của mình, cô lẳng lặng quay lại nhìn họ và cầu chúc cho họ một lời sau chót tự đáy lòng.

_Hi vọng hai người sẽ có một giấc ngủ ngon, giữa yên bình và tình yêu, bên nhau đến vĩnh hằng như mọi khi. Và khi hai người thưc giấc, có lẽ là ở một cuộc đời khác, trong niềm vui vẻ và hạnh phúc mà hai người đã dành tặng cho chúng tôi._


End file.
